Hisoka Morow/Image Gallery
|-|Appearances= Hisoka.png|Hisoka's initial appearance Hisoka Design.jpg|Hisoka 2011 anime design 1 Hisoka_2011-2.jpg|Hisoka 2011 anime design 2 Hisoka's Yorknew design.jpg|Hisoka 2011 anime design 3 Hisoka G.I Design (2011 Anime).png|Hisoka 2011 anime design 4 Hisoka_Portrait.png|Portrait of Hisoka during the Hunter Exam Hisoka Portrait Heavens.png|During the Heavens Arena HisokaGR.png|As a member of Phantom Troupe Hisoka_GI.png|With his hair down at Greed Island -Hisoka-Portrait-.png|During Election Arc |-|2011 Anime= Hisoka.gif|Hisoka head shot Hisoka first appearance 2011.jpg|Hisoka's introduction Hisoka_first_phase_episode_3_2011.png|The other candidates are shocked by what Hisoka did Hisoka confronted by the applicants.jpg|Hisoka vs other participants Hisoka KO Leorio.jpg|Hisoka punches Leorio HisokaChokingGon.jpg|Hisoka choking Gon You passed.jpg|Hisoka passes Gon Hisoka's card tower 2011.jpg|Hisoka's card tower Hisoka_waiting.png|Hisoka waiting in the Trick Tower waiting room. Hisoka HxH ep 10 2011.JPG|Hisoka's scary face Hisoka vs togari.jpg|Togari attacks Hisoka Hisoka dodge.png|Hisoka dodges Hisoka injured.png|Hisoka injured by Togari blades Hisoka spins togari's blade.jpg|Hisoka spins Togari's blades Hisoka-waits.jpg|Hisoka waits for Gon Gon thinking about how to steal Hisoka's badge.PNG|Gon wonders how to steal Hisoka's plate number Hisoka and Illumi .PNG|Gittarackur gives Hisoka a plate number Hisoka aura episode 16.PNG|Hisoka's killing aura Hisoka aura episode 16 2.PNG|Hisoka's aura getting stronger Hisoka episode 16.PNG|Hisoka's evil Hisoka spots Leorio and Kurapika.PNG|Hisoka spots Leorio and Kurapika Gozu fighting Hisoka.PNG|Gozu challenges Hisoka Hisoka kills Agon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka kills Agon Gozu vs hisoka.png|Hisoka vs Gozu Hisoka episode 16 5.PNG|Hisoka's blood lust Hisoka episode 16 4.PNG|Hisoka charging towards his prey Hisoka episode 16 3.PNG Hisoka creepy.png|Hisoka can't wait to kill someone Hisoka episode 16 6.PNG|Hisoka looking at Gon Hisoka Gon episode 16.PNG|Gon was found by Hisoka Hisoka punches Gon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka punches Gon Geretta_Siper_Agon_Sommy's_badges.png|Hisoka holding Geretta, Siper, Agon and Sommy's badges. Final Phase Bracket.png|Hisoka in the Bracket Gon kicks Hanzo in the face.png|Hisoka watching Gon vs Hanzo 2011-episode 21.png|Hisoka as a winner of the Hunter Exam Hisoka interviewed by netero.jpg|Hisoka interviewed by Netero Hisoka vs Kurapika.png|Hisoka vs. Kurapika Hisoka phantom.jpg|Hisoka whispers something to Kurapika Hisoka knocks out.png|Hisoka knocks out Bodoro Bodoro hisoka.png|Bodoro is defeated New-hunters.jpg|Hisoka passes the Hunter Exam Hisoka & Illumi.png|Hisoka and Illumi sharing their thoughts about Gon Hisoka wants to kill gon.jpg|Hisoka's desire to kill Gon 28 - Hisoka appears in the Heavens Arena.png|Hisoka in the Heavens Arena HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv_snapshot_1216_20120429_234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates his Nen Hisokaep28.jpg|Hisoka blocks the entrance Ep031.jpg|Hisoka and Kastro Hisoka Mentally Cornering Kastro.png|Hisoka mentally cornering Kastro hunterxhunter_31_04x.jpg|Hisoka dodges Kastro's attack Hisoka vs Kastro 2.png|Hisoka attacked by Kastro Kastro vs hisoka 2011.jpg|The fight begins! hunterxhunter_31_06x.jpg|Hisoka lets Kastro cut his arm The x True x Pass.png|Hisoka punched by Gon Gon vs Hisoka 2011.jpg|Hisoka approaching Gon Gon punches Hisoka.jpg|Gon hitting Hisoka Gon versus Hisoka.png|Gon versus Hisoka Hisoka makes his way to the ring.png|Hisoka fetching his muscles Episode 36 Screenshot 4.png|Hisoka beating Gon Episode 36 Screenshot 8.png|Hisoka enjoying fighting Gon Episode 36 Screenshot 5.png|Gon blocking Hisoka's attack Hisoka agrees to fight gon.jpg|Hisoka agrees to fight Gon Hisoka hits gon.jpg|Hisoka vs. Gon Hisoka gives Gon a trick question.JPG|Hisoka gives Gon a trick question. Episode 36 Screenshot 7.png|Gon punches Hisoka in the face A Big Debt x And x A Small Kick.png|Gon give Hisoka plate Episode 36 Screenshot 3.png|Hisoka gets his number plate back Episode 36 Screenshot 9.png|Hisoka hits Gon with a rock Hisoka defeats gon.jpg|Hisoka defeats Gon Hisoka & Machi.png|Machi about to stitch Hisoka's arms Bungee gum 2011.png|Hisoka's Bungee Gum Texture surprise 2011.png|Hisoka's texture surprise Hisoka's favorite gum.png|Hisoka's favorite gum (Bungee Gum) Hisoka's favorite sticker.png|Hisoka's favorite sticker Hisoka - 32.png|Hisoka removes his Texture Surprise Hisoka(2) - 32.png Machi About Heal Hisoka's Arms.png|Machi about heal Hisoka's arms Hisoka2.JPG|Hisoka getting aroused. Hisokayorkshin.png|Hisoka in York New Kurapikahisoka.jpg|Kurapika talking with Hisoka Hisoka stares at his card.png|Hisoka with his card Hisoka & Killua.png|Hisoka guarding Killua 53 - Hisoka tries to call Kurapika.png|Hisoka tries to call Kurapika Hisoka Emoticons.jpg|Hisoka's emoticons of himself Illumi Disguised As Hisoka.png|Illumi Zoldyck disguised as Hisoka ScreenShot016.jpg|Phantom Troupe and their predictions Hisoka appears.png|Hisoka follows after Pakunoda Hisoka disappointed.png|Hisoka's reaction to Chrollo situation Hisoka greed island.png|Hisoka see Gon and co. Hisoka greed island aura.png|Hisoka actives his aura 68 - Hisoka excited about Gon and Killua's growth.png|Hisoka excited about Gon and Killua's growth Hisoka greed island point.png|Hisoka with hair down in Greed Island 68 - Biscuit drools over Hisoka.png|Biscuit drools over a nude Hisoka Hisoka FINALLY PUTS SOME CLOTHES ON!.png|Hisoka thinking what he should say Greed island reunion.png|Hisoka talking with Gon and Killua Hisoka With Hair Down.png|Hisoka says that he looking for Chrollo Unrivaled stupidity.png|Gon and Hisoka conversation 68 - Hisoka accepts Biscuit's offer.png|Hisoka accepts Biscuit's offer Greed island reunion inconsistoncies.png|Killua notices something suspicious about Hisoka The team to beat razor.png|Hisoka and others talking with Tsezguerra team Team to beat razor 2.png|Hisoka with new team Estimated drop point.png|The dodgeball game 3 on 3 team 1.png|Hisoka, Killua and Biscuit during the dodgeball game 3 on 3 eliminate hisoka block.png|Hisoka catch the ball thrown by one of Razor's devils Hisoka plays dodgeball.PNG|Hisoka plays dodgeball Hisoka ball 2011.png|Hisoka after catching the ball 3-1.png|Hisoka with Gon and Killua standing before Razor Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png|Hisoka, Gon and Killua formation Hisoka's Contribution To The Formation.png|Hisoka place in formation Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png|Ball hits the formation Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catch Ball.png|Formation catches the ball Hisoka's Bungee Gum.png|Hisoka actives the Bungee Gum Hisoka, Killua & Gon After Dodgeball Match.png|Dodgeball ends Hisoka Leaving Gon & Killua.png|Hisoka split with Gon's group Hisoka Being Contacted By Phinks.png|Hisoka talking with Phinks 72 - Phinks and Hisoka in Greed Island.png|Phinks and Hisoka Machi, Nobunaga Hisoka spies.png|Hisoka spying on Abengane with Machi & Nobunaga Greed island machi nobunaga hisoka.jpg|Hisoka speaking to Nobunaga & Machi about Abengane Hisoka With Nobunaga.png|Hisoka and Nobunaga Abengane & Hisoka Leaving GI.png|Abengane and Hisoka Leaving Greed Island Hisoka - 137.png|Hisoka learning of Gon's condition Hisoka and Illumi.png|Hisoka talking to Illumi Hisoka taking part in the election.png|Hisoka talking with the Zodiacs Hisoka's entry.png|Hisoka "voting" Hisoka - 139.png|Hisoka - 139 Hisoka 2 - 139.png|Hisoka 2 - 139 Illumi and Hisoka.png|Illumi and Hisoka Hisoka 3 - 139.png|Hisoka 3 - 139 A worried Hisoka.png|A worried Hisoka Hisoka and Illumi - 141.png|Hisoka and Illumi - 141 Illumi's bloodlust.png|Hisoka provoking Illumi Illumi threatening Hisoka.png|Illumi warning Hisoka that he'll kill him Hisoka - 141.png|Just kidding Hisoka 2 - 141.png|Hisoka jokes with Illumi Hisoka 3 - 141.png|Hisoka 3 - 141 Hisoka shows up against the butlers.png|Hisoka against the Zoldyck butlers Hisoka 4 - 141.png|Hisoka 4 - 141 Bungee Gum.gif|Hisoka uses Bungee Gum Hisoka with his cards.png|Hisoka with his cards Hisoka 5 - 141.png|Hisoka against Gotoh Hisoka Vs Gotoh.png|Hisoka vs Gotoh Hisoka using his Bungee Gum.png|Hisoka's activates Bungee Gum Hisoka stopping Gotoh's coins.png|Hisoka stopping Gotoh's coins Hisoka killing Gotoh.png|Hisoka killing Gotoh Hisoka and Illumi - 142.png|Hisoka and Illumi Hisoka - 142.png|Hisoka - 142 Hisoka 2 - 142.png|Hisoka 2 - 142 Hisoka - 143.png|Hisoka killing Hunters Hunc Hisoka.png|Hisoka's Huncyclopedia Shy-Hisoka.png|Hisoka Feels Shy |-|1999 Anime= Ep 8d.jpg|Hisoka kills the examinees Ep 8f.jpg|Hisoka punches Leorio hisoka_kill.png HisoChoke2.jpg Illumi-and-Hisoka.jpg|Gittarackur and Hisoka Ep23 1999.png Hisoka punches gon 99.png Ep26 1999 Hisoka and Netero.png 302239.jpg 430879-759174-3MAINTHUMB.jpg Bodoro punches hisoka.png Hisoka table.png|Hisoka smiles 3 hisoka.jpg 1 hisoka.jpg|Hisoka injured by Kastro HISOKA.jpg Gon vs Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon tries to hit Hisoka Gon punching Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon punches Hisoka Hisoka and machi 1999.jpg|Hisoka and Machi Hisoka2.jpg Hisoka (1999) HQ.jpg|Hisoka talks with Kurapika Hisoka york shin.jpg|Hisoka in Yorknew City Nobunaga hisoka.png|Hisoka attacked by Nobunaga Hisoka 6.png|Hisoka's excitement in battling Chrollo Hisoka excited.png|Ready to fight Chrollo Hisoka-2-.jpg|Hisoka at Razor's Dodge Ball Game Bungee-gum.jpg|Hisoka's Bungee Hum Bungee gum2.jpg|Bungee Gum Kastro attacking Hisoka.png|Kastro attacking Hisoka Hisoka-12.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-29-00h40m40s231.png Hisoka ball 1999.png Episode 63.png|the Phantom Troupe gathers Ep 8d.jpg|Hisoka playing examiner Ep 8f.jpg|Hisoka punches Leorio 15.jpg|Hisoka dodges Togari's blade Hisoka versus Gozu.png|Hisoka vs Gozu Found x Hide x Caught Up.png|Hisoka looking for a target Ep40 1999.png|Hisoka vs Kastro LOL.png|Hisoka vs Gon 531087-26118-Hisoka5MAINTHUMB.png|Hisoka punches Gon |-|Manga= HisokaIntroduction.png|Hisoka during the first phase of the Hunter Exam 19 - Togari vs Hisoka.png|Togari vs Hisoka Geretta's Demise.jpg|Hisoka kills Geretta 47 - Hisoka in Heavens Arena.png|Hisoka in Heavens Arena 52 - Kastro hits Hisoka.png|Kastro hits Hisoka 53 - Injured Hisoka.png|Injured Hisoka Kastro Tiger Bite Fist with Doppelganger.PNG|Kastro vs. Hisoka 55 - Hisoka's spider tattoo.png|Hisoka's Spider tattoo Dokkiri-texture.PNG|Hisoka's Texture Surprise Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Hisoka ranks 3rd in arm wrestling 100 - Hisoka and Machi backstage.png|Hisoka and Machi backstage Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Hisoka celebrates with the other Phantom Troupe members Defense.jpg|Hisoka teams up with Gon and Killua Hisoka-votes.jpg|Hisoka votes for the New Chairman Hisoka Votes Volume 30 Colored.png Chap 323 - hisoka and illumi.png|Hisoka and Illumi Chap 326 - illumi and hisoka looking at the crash.png|Hisoka and Illumi looking at the crash Hisoka-earring.jpg|Hisoka's earring Chap 327 - hisoka fights the butlers.png|Hisoka faces the Zoldyck butlers Chap 327 - hisoka's bungee gum.png|Hisoka shows his Bungee Gum while fighting Gotoh Hisoka vs Gotoh.png|Hisoka kills Gotoh Chap 329 - hisoka calls illumi.png|Hisoka calls Illumi while tracking Killua |-|Chapter Covers= Manga-23.jpg Chapter 051.png Chapter 053.png Chapter 054.png Chapter 063.png|Hisoka attaches his Bungee Gum to Gon's Face Chapter 080.png Manga-323.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume7cover.jpg|Hisoka in the cover of Volume 7 Volume12cover.jpg|Hisoka and the other Phantom Troupe members in the cover of Volume 12 Hx H Treasure5 000.jpg|Hisoka in Soshû - hen Treasure Volume 5 |-|Openings and Endings= Hisoka 2011 op 4.png|Hisoka in the fourth opening (2011) Hisoka ending 1.png|Hisoka in the first ending (2011) Hisoka in Departure!.png|Hisoka in Departure! Hisoka and Illumi ending 2 1999.png|Hisoka in the second ending (1999) |-|Movie= Hisoka PR Movie.png|Hisoka's appearance in Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Movie poster 2.jpg|Hisoka with the Phantom Troupe in Phantom Rouge's second poster Notext.jpg|A textless promotional poster for the Phantom Rouge Hxh movie poster 3 small.png|Third poster for the Phantom Rouge Gekijouban_Hisoka_Icon.png|Portrait of Hisoka in Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Gekijouban Hisoka1.png|Hisoka's appearance during The Last Mission Gekijouban hxh.png|Hisoka in the official poster for The Last Mission Hunter x Center the last mission scan-2.jpg|A scan showing Hisoka's design |-|Merchandise= HisokaMH.jpg HisokaMBH.jpg HisokaIK1.jpg HisokaIK2.jpg HisokaIK3.jpg HisokaCP.jpg RFHisoka.jpg PCHisoka.jpg HisokaDBC.jpg Vol 4 HisokaDX.jpg CGD2-89181.jpg |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc 2011 Volume 10 Textless.png|Hisoka on the cover of Volume 10 Hisoka on Volume 18 cover.png|Hisoka on the cover of Volume 18 Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Hisoka on the Yorknew arc poster GI poster 2011.png|Hisoka on the Greed Island arc poster The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Hisoka on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Hisoka on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Hisoka on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Hisoka Poster.png|Hisoka poster HxH-BC-Theme1.png|Hisoka in a theme of Hunter x Hunter Battle Collection RPG Hisoka card 1.jpg|Hisoka Card 1 Hisoka card 2.jpg|Hisoka Card 2 Hisoka card 3.jpg|Hisoka Card 3 Hisoka card 4.jpg|Hisoka Card 4 Hisoka card 5.jpg|Hisoka Card 5 Hisoka card 6.jpg|Hisoka Card 6 Hisoka card 7.jpg|Hisoka Card 7 Hisoka card 8.jpg|Hisoka Card 8 Hisoka card 9.jpg|Hisoka Card 9 Hisoka card 10.jpeg|Hisoka Card 10 Hisoka card 11.jpg|Hisoka Card 11 Hisoka card 12.jpg|Hisoka Card 12 Hisoka card 13.jpg|Hisoka Card 13 Hisoka card 14.jpg|Hisoka Card 14 Hisoka card 15.jpg|Hisoka Card 15 Hisoka card 16.jpg|Hisoka Card 16 Hisoka card 17.jpg|Hisoka Card 17 Hisoka card 18.jpg|Hisoka Card 18 Hisoka card 19.jpg|Hisoka Card 19 Hisoka card 20.jpg|Hisoka Card 20 Hisoka card 21.jpg|Hisoka Card 21 Hisoka card 22.jpg|Hisoka Card 22 Hisoka card 23.jpg|Hisoka Card 23 Hisoka card 24.jpg|Hisoka Card 24 Hisoka card 25.jpg|Hisoka Card 25 Hisoka card 26.jpg|Hisoka Card 26 Hisoka card 27.jpg|Hisoka Card 27 Hisoka card 28.jpg|Hisoka Card 28 Hisoka card 29.jpg|Hisoka Card 29 Hisoka card 30.jpg|Hisoka Card 30 Hisoka card 31.jpg|Hisoka Card 31 Hisoka card 32.jpg|Hisoka Card 32 Hisoka card 33.jpg|Hisoka Card 33 Hisoka card 34.jpg|Hisoka Card 34 Hisoka card 35.jpg|Hisoka Card 35 Hisoka card 36.jpg|Hisoka Card 36 Hisoka card 37.jpg|Hisoka Card 37 Hisoka card 38.jpg|Hisoka Card 38 Hisoka card 39.jpg|Hisoka Card 39 Hisoka card 40.jpg|Hisoka Card 40 Hisoka card 41.jpg|Hisoka Card 41 Hisoka card 42.jpeg|Hisoka Card 42 Hisoka card 43.jpg|Hisoka Card 43 Hisoka card 44.jpg|Hisoka Card 44 Hisoka card 45.jpg|Hisoka Card 45 Hisoka card 46.jpg|Hisoka Card 46 Hisoka card 47.jpg|Hisoka Card 47 Hisoka card 48.jpg|Hisoka Card 48 Hisoka card 49.jpg|Hisoka Card 49 Hisoka card 50.jpg|Hisoka Card 50 Hisoka card 51.jpg|Hisoka Card 51 Hisoka card 52.jpg|Hisoka Card 52 hisoka1.jpg|Hisoka Card 53 hisokacard2.jpg|Hisoka Card 54 hisoka3.jpg|Hisoka Card 55 hisoka4.jpg|Hisoka Card 56 hisoka7.jpg|Hisoka Card 57 hisoka8.jpg|Hisoka Card 58 19 xHisoka18.jpg 51 xHisoka27.jpg 84 xHisoka32.jpg 95 xHisoka35.jpg 96 xHisoka36.jpg 140 xHisoka43.jpg 141 xHisoka44.jpg 08 xHisoka51.jpg 09 xHisoka52.jpg 10 xHisoka53.jpg 48 xHisoka60.jpg 49 xHisoka61.jpg 68 xHisoka64.jpg Hisoka5.jpg 70 xHisoka66.jpg 71 xHisoka67.jpg 96 xHisoka70.jpg 109 xHisoka71.jpg 110 xHisoka72.jpg 135 xHisoka75.jpg 136 xHisoka76.jpg 153 xHisoka75.jpg 154 xHisoka.jpg 15 xHisoka&Illumi 1.jpg 16 xHisoka&Illumi 2.jpg 27 xHisoka&Illumi 3.jpg 28 xHisoka&Illumi 4.jpg 31 xHisoka&Machi 1.jpg 32 xHisoka&Machi 2.jpg 03 xHisoka78.jpg 04 xHisoka79.jpg 148 dHisoka.jpg 148 cHisoka.jpg 142 cHisoka.jpg 142 dHisoka.jpg Hisoka (4).png Hisoka (5).png Hisoka (6).png Hisoka (7).png Hisoka (8).png Hisoka (9).png Hisoka (10).png Hisoka (11).png HxH Card 4 (1).jpg Hisoka (13).png|Christmas ver2014 #2 Hisoka (16).png Hisoka (17).png Hisoka (18).png Hisoka (19).png Hisoka (20).png Hisoka (21).png Hisoka (46).png Hisoka (47).png Hisoka (48).png Hisoka (50).png Hisoka (51).png Hisoka (54).png Hisoka (55).png Hisoka (56).png Hisoka (2).png Hisoka (3).png Hisoka (22).png Hisoka (23).png Hisoka (24).png Hisoka (25).png Hisoka (26).png Hisoka (27).png Hisoka (28).png Hisoka (29).png Hisoka (30).png Hisoka (31).png Hisoka (32).png Hisoka (33).png Hisoka (34).png Hisoka (35).png Hisoka (36).png Hisoka (37).png Hisoka (38).png Hisoka (39).png Hisoka (40).png Hisoka (41).png Hisoka (42).png Hisoka (43).png Hisoka (44).png Hisoka (45).png Hisoka (49).png Hisoka (53).png Hisoka (57).png Hisoka (0).png tumblr_npg0hyYi1J1tko2ybo2_500.jpg tumblr_npg0hyYi1J1tko2ybo1_1280.jpg HxH Card (20).png Hisoka BirthDay Chibi.png Team (20).png HxH BC (1).png Hisoka (15).png HxH BC (6).png HxH_Cards_4_.png HxH_Cards_3_.png Hisoka 01.jpeg Sea 2015 Cards (2).png Hisoka card 01.jpg Sea 2015 Cards-Chibi 2.png HxH Card 4 (4).jpg Illumi and Hisoka Chibi 1.png Illumi and Hisoka Chibi 2.png Hisoka And Machi.png HxH-Cards--85 (3).png HxH-Cards-6-.png Hisoka Card 354.png hisoka card 02.png Card 767.jpg Hisoka chibi 01.png Hisoka - Pirate ver card.jpg Hisoka Pirate ver chibi.png Hisoka - Pirate ver card+.jpg hi.jpeg|link=Hisoka/Image Gallery Hisoka card 03.png Hisoka card 04.png Hisoka card 05.png Hisoka card 06.png Hisoka card 07.png Hisoka card 08.png Hisoka card 09.png Hisoka card 10.png Hisoka card 12.png Hisoka card 11.png Hisoka card123.jpg HxH --Cards (11).jpeg 3rd Anniversary ver - Card(double plus).jpg Category:Image Gallery